Different Paths, Same Road
by Dr. Tinsley
Summary: A con has gotten himself in a bind and needs the twins' help. But how deep do the problems run?  Rate Correction/Mistakenly rated K, should be M


Hell was the closest thing that he could think to describe the situation they were in. Dead or alive, meant just that. There they sat in a prison sell- with Rider being hauled off for the noose and a date with the ropes themselves quickly following. A fury of commotion echoed through the prison corridors but it was nothing to look up about. Rider had caused quite the commotion when he realized that the girl had basically been traded to them. He looked up across the cell to his brother. Even though the man hadn't spoken in years, the fury in his eyes was voiced loud and clear.

"We put ourselves in a hole this time." The man said, the back of his knuckles rubbing against the scar on his cheek. His brother just looked at him, his single eye glowering. A shrill whistle brought the man's head up- looking at the small window that allowed in the only bit of sunlight. A head popped up, casting shadow over the room also over the owner's face.

"Garrett, Collin …" The voice was harsh in whisper. Garrett stood looking at his silent brother skeptically as he walked over to the intruder. The side-burn wearing brother sneered as a dirty face of a young acquaintance cleared as he got closer.

"Kip, what the hell do you want?"

"Love you too, you dolt. I'm here to get you out- or would you rather I leave you." Kip said pulling a dingy cap down over unruly black hair that was obviously stuffed inside the cap. Garrett turned looking back at his brother who only shrugged as he stood up. He turned back to the young con artist and sneered.

"Just how do you plan on doing that?" The arrogances and disdain that filled his voice was deliberate and obviously hit home.

"There is already a riot going on. It seems a group of blaggards have stormed the dungeon, " Garrett glared at the con and shook his head. Kip let out an exasperated sigh. "All of the guards are else wise preoccupied. Here." Kip dropped a looped set of keys through the open window. Garrett bent down and picked them up. Collin snatched them from his brother's hand and looked over them.

"What's in this for you? What are you after?" Garrett asked, tilting his head back in order to intimidate. Kip's eyes narrowed.

"Oh aye, never you worry. I'll get mine. But you aren't any good to me with a noose around those thick necks of yours now are you?" Kip hissed. A skinny hand reached through the window and pointed at an angle. "Down to the end of the hall will be a door that leads to the lower level of the dungeon. The fourth door on your right leads you to the disposal room. You can get out there." With that the scraggly con disappeared from sight. Garrett turned and looked at his brother- identical eyes narrowing at each other. Collins head cocked to the side as a grin crept across his face, warping the scar that lingered there.

"We'll find out once we're out of here." Garrett nodded, knowing exactly what that crooked smile meant. They didn't miss a beat in unlocking their cell door. The two brothers followed the con's advice to a T, coming across only two guards. Being that the men were half the brother's size, both in height and girth, they were easily disposed of. When the little swindler had said they would be able to get out, at least it was the truth. However, the whelps decision to omit that it would be via the body chute made the brothers' blood boil. They had probably crawled through worse but as normally happens, they couldn't think of anything while elbow deep in decomposing skin.

"I"ll kill that Kip." Garret said as he crawled out of the hole, flinging the bits and pieces of flesh off of him. Colling nodded in a agreement.

"Are you ladies coming?" Kip said, perched on the wall outside of the rot garden. He jumped down on the other side of the wall into the royal stables. Garrett and Collin scaled the wall with ease and followed the con carefully.

"What's your game?" Garrett growled as they casually walked out of the stables.

"First we ride, and then we talk." Kip said motioning to three tied stallions. Collin grabbed Kip by the back of the shirt as Garrett pulled the swindler's dagger. Garrett put the point to Kips chin.

"If you so much as think of turning on us-"

"I need your help!" Kip said gasping as the mute brother brought his arm up- lifting Kip off of the ground. "I'll make it worth your while. I swear to it!" Garrett narrowed his eyes and brought the dagger up, pulling it across the con's cheek, leaving a stream of red following it.

"You had better." He said as Collin set Kip back on the ground. Kip narrowed his eyes and glared at the twins as he wiped away the blood.

"I'd swear it on my honor but it's as good as yours is. If you are through throwing you weight around, you ungrateful louse, I've got two hundred shillings riding on whether or not I could get you out alive." He said taking a few cautious steps backwards. The brothers looked at each other before nodding curtly. Garrett untied his horse, as his brother followed suit. Kip watched them carefully before jumping up on his own horse. He knew they would demand the money, which was fine by him. That wasn't exactly what he wanted them for anyway. He freed them, he gave them a mount and he managed to secure their weapons and other personal affects- and it wasn't an easy task. The very least they owed him.

They rode in swift silence, through the far road from the back of the kingdom; the only other way to leave the castle village other than the main bridge. After three hours in saddle they finally were comfortable enough to pull in for a rest.

"You bedding lady luck there, Steward?" Garrett snorted as Kip as they tied the horses off to a tree. Kip frowned and looked up as the behemoth twins hovered behind and well…over him.

"And why do you say that, Stabbington?" Kip asked, giving the reins a quick tightening jerk. Garrett's hand slammed against the tree as he leaned over Kip's back.

"Awful damned lucky you just happen to show up when you did…"There was accusation think in that deep voice that sent Kip into defense.

"You do remember me, right? Luck had nothing to do with it." Kip snapped at the two larger men, still facing the tree. He felt Garrett lean over a little closer- speaking straight into his ear.

"You couldn't be that lucky. You are just a common thief and a nameless con." Garrett said with a chuckle. Kip stared at the tree until Garrett moved back away from him. He let out a breath and turned around slowly. Collin's dark eye was burning into him as he stoked the beginnings of a fire. Garrett walked over next to his brother and crouched down.

Kip took the satchel off of his horse and sat down on the opposite side of the small clearing- his back to a tree. HE felt the three intense eyes on him as he pulled out the contents. Kip picked up one of the apples carefully. He looked over the shiny peeling for a moment before looking over at the large men. One of their stomach's rumbled in hunger- causing Kip to grin mischievously. He mentally debated on whether or not he should share his apples. It didn't take him long to consider the current company he was keeping. They were not above killing him over a piece of food.

"Here." Kip said with a crooked grin, throwing the apple between the two. He mused as a small scuffle broke out, enjoying the minor altercation before Collin came out victorious. Kip tossed Garrett an apple after a few moments earning a glare from him. Kip grinned wider, knowing the brothers hated pity and Kip relished the apparent gears turning in Garrett's mind as the criminal considered whether or not he wanted the fruit. Apparently, even notorious criminals got hungry; and hunger wins over pride every time.

"So what job has you crawling to us on hands and knees?" Garrett said through a mouthful of apple. Kip glanced up and bent a knee. He finished the bite in his mouth before he draped his arm over his knee.

"I've accumulated some debt and I have a week to make it good." Kip said flatly. Garrett and Collin exchanged a glance. Collin tossed his apple core into the fire and crossed his arms, looking up at Kip with a narrowed eye.

"And for what reason do you need us, exactly?" Garrett asked, speaking what Kip had already saw in Collin's glare. Kip situated his cap and leaned back against the tree. He seemed to pick his next words extremely carefully.

"I am a con and a thief- you two are also thieves but also notorious criminals. I figure that the three of us could make it up and then some in a week." Kips voice was firm and certain as his green eyes glittered in the night.

"Bull shit," Garrett snorted. "What are you leaving out? The people you owe money to usually just end up missing." He said emphasizing the final word as his eye narrowed his eyes. Kip shifted uneasily and looked at the ground. He knew that it wouldn't plausible that they would agree without knowing what they were getting into. They might have been big, but they weren't very stupid.

"They took my sister as a stand in. At the end of the week they will kill her if I don't come up with the money," He paused batting a strand of hair from his face in frustration, "but in the mean time they said they would do what they wish with her." He said catching Garrett's eyes. The twins nodded and the mute brother let out a snort.

"What kind of payment are we looking at here?" Garrett said looking at his brother, before looking back at the much smaller man. Kip straightened- that dark and slightly dangerous glint filling him.

"I'll give you two an eighty twenty cut of every bit of profit we come out with." Kip said waiting for the debate to begin. Garrett curled his nose as Collin cracked his neck to the side, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I don't like those numbers, Stewart. I think-"

"You two would have the eighty percent." Kip interrupted his eyes almost glowing in determination. Garrett closed his mouth and looked at his brother. Instead of the accepting smile that would be expected- Garrett narrowed his eyes and looked at Kip. The small man was a con and a thief, with almost certainly darker things than that in his past. There wasn't a reason or logic as to why he would give them the higher percentage.

"You're numbers aren't right." Garrett snapped but before he could finish his tirade, his attention jerked as shouts rang through the forest. It didn't take long for the twins to be up and arms with Kip dousing the flames. They crouched low to the ground as the voices grew louder.

"Did I forget to mention that my debtors have hired three head hunting crews to bring in my body?" Kip said squatting between the brothers. Collin grabbed the younger man by the collar and pushed him roughly into the dirt. Kip remained there under Collin's heavy hand, the dirty puffing up with each breath. Garrett let out a string of curses and shook his head.

"Van der Bloedig." Garrett hissed as he saw the head bounty hunter. "Stay put. Unless we say run, don't you move one skinny muscle." Garrett ordered. He moved slowly, Collin following him, making an extremely wide arch. They emerged from the bushes behind the party of bounty hunters.

"Bloedig! Hell of a place to see you. Little far from the castle isn't it?" Garrett said crossing his arms. The hired killer turned and looked at Garrett. The man was cast-down nobility- and the gold leaf lacing dripping through his clothes announced his leniency gaudily.

"The Stabbington Brothers. I was under the assumption that the two of you were to be hanged and sunset." Van der Bloedig said, the blood of his aristocracy thickening his voice to the point it made Garrett want to rid him of that…vulnerability.

"Well, things change." Garrett said cocking his head back and a grin crossing his face. "You're wearing an awful lot of shiny stuff to be out in the woods with only three men." Garrett didn't underestimate the man. On the contrary, he was extremely cautious around him. Van der Bloedig was one hell of a bounty hunter- with more blood on his hands than most soldiers.

"You think I am concerned with you and brother? Your ilk doesn't concern me in the slightest. I am after a more advantageous bounty," He said with a wry smile curling at his boney features. "The young con with a gambling problem. I believe you have run the same path with the lad prior."

Garrett and Collin exchanged looks before looking back at the fallen noble with blank faces. The old man seemed to grow goaded at their silence. But before he could say anything one of his hidden henchmen let out a yell. Garret tried not to roll his eyes, knowing that his brother was attempting the same. Bloedig ALWAYS had hidden men, always.

"SIR! I'VE FOUND 'IM" Kip rolled over on his back and stared up at the man as the tip of an arrow pointed as his face.

"We don't need him alive. Finish it, already." Van der Bloedig ordered. Kip shook his head, his face contorting in disgust.

"No. I don't think so, you repugnant snifter." Kip said with a chuckle. The standing man only had a second of hesitation before Kip flung a handful of dirt into his face. The man did what anyone would do as he frantically tried to wipe the dirt from his eyes. Kip scrambled to his feet, his hat flying from his head, and used the heel of his hand to knock the bow from the man's grip.

Unfortunately, the man didn't catch as much dirt in his eyes as Kip would have liked. The man turned around and grabbed Kip by the shirt, throwing him into the tree. The black haired con, spun himself around and landed his knee in the man's gut. Before Kip was able to get out of reach, the man grabbed a handful of coal colored hair and slammed him into the ground. The sound of fighting in the distance could only mean that the twins were else wise preoccupied. Kip could taste the blood as it filled his mouth and the grit of the dirt grinding into the wound on his face.

The henchmen stood up and landed a hard kick to the side of Kip's stomach. Kip doubled over and rolled onto his side only to get kicked again. Kip rolled onto his back, his hand landing under him just in the small of his back- his fingers tightening around the shaft of his dagger. The hunter bent down grabbing Kip by the shirt and jerking him to his feet- short sword in hand to slice open the final blow. The hunter glanced down at the littler man and a smirk crawled across his face.

"You're just a bitch, then." He said cocking his head to the side. Kip narrowed his eyes and let that mouthful of blood become his advantage as he spat it in the other man's face. He didn't have the leisure to enjoy the man's cursing- considering the circumstances. Kip brought his arm around and buried the daggar blade deep into the man's chest at an upward angle beneath the rips. The man's hand released the grip on Kip's shirt as he stumbled backwards. Kip narrowed his eyes pushing his shoulder length black hair out of his face. The man went rigid and Kip couldn't help the coy smirk that pulled across his face. Garrett's sword had finished off what Kip's dagger had started. The man fell to the forest floor, creating a bloody mess of the dirt around him. Kip snorted as he watched the man's body twitch as the last bits of life escaped him.

The con walked over and picked up his hat, kicking the body of the hunter. He bent over piling all his hair back into his cap before fitting it down where it was supposed to be.

"Bastard." Kip said wiping his mouth. He looked up at Garrett and Collin, who neither had a scratch on them, and were both glaring at him.

The twins had succeeded on either killing or scaring off the rest of Van der Bloedig's men- including the noble himself, scaring him off that is. Kip took a deep breath. "Obviously, I might have a bit more that I need to explain." Garrett shook his head and started past Kip, only to stop even with him.

"Obviously." He growled.

* * *

><p>Would like opinions please? To be continued...<p> 


End file.
